


New Vid!  Nothing But Cause and Effect

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid!  Nothing But Cause and Effect

“Thoughts are nothing but cause and effect.”  -  Vaibhav Mukim, Logicops

I was in the middle of another vid and got exasperated. So, in order to work through it, I let my id out to play. I called this a LKBV, and I'm okay with it being one (since 90% of my vids are really, actually, truly LKBV's), but when I showed it to [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  , she didn't think it was one. Then, last night, in a last-ditch effort to get some sort of pre-release critique (heh), I showed it to [](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **sisabet**](http://sisabet.dreamwidth.org/)  who didn't think it was one either.

To paraphrase Dr. Chilton, there's no word for what this is.

Will owns up, I guess. :)

Comments and feedback are always appreciated. 

 


End file.
